Flooded With Love
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: Shigure has an idea! Summer vacation is right around the corner and he plans on taking EVERYONE to an islandbeach. He takes Tohru sightseeing in hopes of winning her heart! Does he win it? If he does, what will Yuki and Kyo say?


SesshoumaruXRin: Right now, other than Sesshoumaru and Rin, Shigure and Tohru are my favorite couple and I haven't made any stories up about them! Or of Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host club for that matter. Hehe! I have so many stories . Oh and guess what! In the second chapter of my Do you have someone to protect? story, I _FINALLY_ was able to get a divider that worked! Because all the little sybol/icon thingys (:,.+---etc) Didn't work! Yayy!!

Disclaimeter: I do not own Fruits Basket or funny Shigure! Tear Plus, it'd be longer than 26 episodes . 

OoOoOoOo

I yawned as I looked at my screen. Another writer's block. I really couldn't find any inspiration! I mean, expect for my little flower, but her beauty and kindness didn't help for a lustful romance novel. I thought about calling Ha'ri but thought against it, seeings how he was probably busy and would only get mad. I thought of something, then started typing away at my computer, ending up erasing it in the end.

Really, they should say Shigure's block instead of writer's block! It was beginning to be a real pain. I sighed as I looked over at a photograph that had me, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's friends, Hanajima and Uotani in it. We were playing games and decided to take a picture of the memorable event. Well, it wasn't really memorable but this was of the few pictures that held both me and Tohru in it. Like Ha'ri always says, jealousy is unbecoming. Indeed it is, but I can't help but be jealous of the time they get of her. It's not just not fair! I would be a little less jealous if it weren't for the fact Tohru chooses to spend time with them instead of me. Then again, I don't think she means or realizes it.

I picked up the photograph and smiled. She looked so happy in that picture. It was only a short time after that, when things got a lot more complicated. Arisa's relationship with Kureno, Rin with me, Yuki with his parents and Akito. She tried her hardest to smile, just for us. Only to cry at night, thinking we couldn't hear. I felt so terrible hearing her, but I could never go to her. I wouldn't know what to say or do. I couldn't hug her, I'd transform. I couldn't be taken seriously as a dog, plus...She just doesn't...I don't know...she's a lot closer to Yuki and Kyo (especially Kyo) than I am. But I wasn't about to go to their rooms and tell them to go comfort her.

I put the photo down and a sweet, delicious scent that reached my nose. Yuki and Kyo weren't here, because Yuki is at the school for the student council, and Kyo was at the dojo. So, she makes me my favorites when they aren't around. I love it when they are gone so I can grow a bigger bond between me and my flower. She's been so much happier now. Akito is dead, because he died of a heartattack. Although he is the head of the family, everyone is so glad. His life was tragic and Tohru's kindness could not reach him in time. At least now people can rest in peace. Arisa is with Kureno and Rin is a lot more trusting in people. She has let go of me which makes me a little sad, but I also could not be with her.

Yuki also has gotten along with his parents more and visits them, but only when he needs a permission slip signed or something like that. I also think he wants his parents to meet Tohru. I heard from Tohru that Motoko Minagawa, the president of the prince Yuki fan club got held back because she was so absorbed into Yuki because it was her last year so she failed every class. Tohru's birthday is coming up soon and she'll be turning 17, while Yuki and Kyo have already turned 17. I have been debating on what to get my little flower. I wanted to get her something she'll love but something important. I thought of jewelry but Yuki and Kyo have already gotten her that. I thought of a car and I quickly shook the thought out of my mind. Not of because I couldn't afford it (I could) It's just I know she'd freak and tell me to bring it back.

"Shigure! Dinner is ready!" Tohru's sweet voice drifted to my ears. I stretched and got up to walk to the door. I looked back at my unfinished work. I sighed and closed the door behind me. I got to the dinner room to see all my favorite foods plus strawberry cake.

"Oh! Tohru you shouldn't have! Oh! And Strawberrycake?" She smiled and I sat down. "I can't wait to dig in!" I waited until Tohru sat down and only then did I started putting food on my plate.

"I hope you like it, Shigure! It's all your favorite foods." She said as she put food on her plate. I complimented on her delicious dinner, as usual, and she said it wasn't that great, as usual. It's not that I didn't like all the time we share now...It's just...As her and I bond more and more, I feel myself growing to love her more and more. I'm afraid it's gone to the point that I can't take it anymore. Everytime she smiles I just want to wrap her up in a hug and kiss her. But she's ten years younger than me, and first of all, just think of all the people that would look down on her! Second of all...I really don't think she feels that way about me.

She has a million guys to chose from. There's Yuki and Kyo, who are most likely to get her, Momiji who has developed a crush on her, even Haru seems to like her more than a friend, despite Rin. Even...well..maybe even _Ha'ri_. I know he definately takes an interest in her. He's never been happier in his life, not to mention he cares deeply for her and shows worry and concern a lot. He wasn't even this happy with Kanna, although Akito's death could be the cause of that. Of course, I can't forget about the constant guys that are always hitting on her or checking her out. She is oblivious to all of this. She really was too dense.

"Shigure? Is everything all right?" Tohru looked at me with worry on her concerned face. I mentally smacked myself for that. I hated when Tohru got so worried about me, especially when it was about her.

"Oh! Yes of course! I just got in a daze. You mustn't worry too much, my little flower. It may put a dampen on your blooming." I smiled at her and this got a smile from her as well. Along with the blush that formed on her cheeks as I said about the blooming part.

"I really wouldn't compare me to a flower. Nor am I blooming." She said quickly. She really was too modest. Despite the fact that it's only been a year, her body has grown tremendously, and I'm not talking about height or width. Her curves have gotten that of a woman's, and her hair has grown longer and silkier. Her chest has grown quite some, too. And when I mean some, I mean _a lot_. Guessing with my _manly_ instincts I'd say she was a D cup, give or take.

"Oh, my dear Tohru! You mustn't be so modest! Why, your one of the beautifulest roses I have ever seen or imagined!" She blushed madly and opened her mouth to say something and I swooped to her side. "You maybe a rose, but you shine as bright as the sun! But really Tohru, have you not noticed?"

"Noticed what?" She asked with a curious glance.

"A lot of guys have been either checking you out or hitting on you!" her eyes went a little wide but then turned into a questioning look.

"W-what? N-no. When?" I chuckled.

"Why, how about that boy at the grocery store the other day? Or all the boys at school? Or how about those creepy guys that follow you at night?" Her eyes went wide with worry and shock. "No, no! I was just kidding. But no, seriously, Tohru. You really should be more aware of your surroundings, just in case." I winked at her and got up to go call Ha'ri. She picked up the dishes and as I reached my phone that was right next to my computer, I heard the rattle of dishes.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

"Hello?" Came Hatori's voice. It sounded dull and sleepy. He must've had a long day at work.

"Ha'ri! It's so good to hear you! You really should come here once in awhile to taste my flower's cooking! She made me the most delicious dinner!" I heard a sigh at the other end.

"Shigure, must you always be so annoying? Don't you ever have anything good to say?" He waited for me to start crying and saying he's so mean but, instead, I didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I do have something on my mind but I'm not sure if I should say anything yet." This must've suprised him but he kept it to himself.

"Like what? Let me guess. It's about Tohru." Ha'ri always was the smart one of the three of us. Ha'ri was the cool and collected one while Aya was the dreamy one. Although we were always together, and no one was left out, I was. They both had something good about them, while I didn't. Aya always said I was funny, but really I was only funny with one of them. Truth be told, despite my constant perverted thoughts/sayings I've never really had many girlfriends.

"Why, yes it is." I lowered my voice a little so she couldn't hear, just in case. "I love spending so much time with her, but the more we bond...The more...I feel towards her." I didn't want to go straight out and tell him that I was in love with Tohru, but I knew he was smart enough to figure that out anyway.

"So, in other words, your saying your in love with her?" I was quiet for a few moments, pondering if I should say yes or not. I sighed.

"Yes, yes. Indeed. I'm also quite worried about it, too. I know it'd never work out and all...But..lately Tohru's been getting a lot of...well a lot of guys have been either hitting on her or checking her out. Plus, I've been getting even more jealous when Yuki or Kyo would take her out or something. I need help, Ha'ri!!!" I heard another sigh come from him. Really, if you could die of sighing, Hatori would be the first one.

"Then why don't you take her out." I thought about it for a second.

"Well, wouldn't she think it's weird to all-of-a-sudden have me asking her to go somewhere with her? Even so, where would I take her?" I heard him chuckle.

"Really, isn't this the lustful romance writer I'm talking to? You of all people shouldn't be asking those questions. If you think that then why don't you take them all some place, then take Tohru out to eat as an excuse to sightsee." Hatori seemed to be putting in a lot of thought into this. I thought he would think I'm some kind of pervert or molester or something like that.

"Hmm...That does sound good...What about..." I thought for some time. I didn't want to take her to Tokyo, because not just of all the traffic, but they don't have beautiful scenery. "Ah! I know! An island! We'll all go to an island for summer vacation! It's right around the corner anyway!" I pictured me and Tohru walking on the beach looking at the sunset.

_"Oh, Tohru. You are just so beautiful. I really don't deserve your delicious meals."_

_"But Shigure! You do. In fact..There's something I wanna tell you...Shigure..I lo-"_

"Shigure!" I was immediately snapped out of my daydream.

"Oh, sorry Ha'ri. Must've been daydreaming again. Anyways. How about you, me, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, Haru, and Tohru's friends, Saki and Arisa go to a beach! How's that sound?" He thought for a moment.

"I suppose I could book it in. Most of the Sohma's will be going for a vacation and Akito is gone so I won't have too much work to cut off." I smiled and thanked him for his help and said goodbye. I put the phone down as I heard the door open. It was my flower.

"Shigure, I'm going to go take a bath. Is there anything you need? Who were you on the phone with?"

"That was Ha'ri. I asked him something and I came up with a great idea!"

"An idea? About what?"

"Were going to an island when summer vacation comes!" She immediately dropped to the ground, anime-style.

"Oh no no no! Shigure I couldn't! That'd be way too much!"

"Oh, but please Tohru! I wish so to go with you! I only went to the lakehouse with you and we hardly spent any time together. Plus, I wish to bring everyone with! You, me, Yuki, Kyo, Ha'ri, Momiji, Haru, and your friends, Hana and Uo! It'll be a blast! Oh, please please won't you come?" I gave my biggest puppy eyes I could muster up.

"O-okay." She said as she gave a smile. She never resisted my puppy eyes.

"Yay! Oh, and Tohru. How about when we get there, you and me go sightseeing? Hm? Just the two of us?" I asked as irresistable as I could. Apparently it worked. She gave a big smile and a nod. Her eyes gleamed with joy as if saying _' I'd love to Shigure!'_

"Great! I'll get everything prepared by the time summer rolls around!" With that she went off to go take a bath as I went back to my work. I had much inspiration and enthusiasm from her. Then I realized what she said. She was going to go take a _bath_. My perverted mind was at work and I was even more inspired. After all, I did base this book on me and Tohru!

OoOoOoOo

SesshoumaruXRin: Ahh, Shigure. So funi. So perverted. So in love. I hope you like this story! I tried making it as long as possible but I just love to update as soon as I can! But, I really shouldn't say that seeings how I have stories I haven't updated in a month or two sweatdrop Well, I'll try to get them updated! Please Review!


End file.
